


Battle of the Servers

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Arguing, Fighting, M/M, Mild Language, Rivalry, Robots, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: This makes no sense but...Bingsepticeye can be a thing right?





	Battle of the Servers

Androda was a gorgeous planet like none other out there. The steel of it's outer shell could handle a meteor crashing to it , and it would merely bounce off. There were many androids inhabiting the planet, and for the most part, they all got along.

Well...except Bing and Google.

Right now, they were about to fist fight in the middle of the education hub, with a huge crowd around them as the took their stances. To be honest, nobody really understood why there was always such a rivalry between the two, but nobody every figured to ask them.

See, Bing was very...different. What with his golden colored hair and all black clothes. He was an outcast, a rebel, and people feared he would one day try to take over Androda. Google, on the other hand, was well liked by all, black hair and colorful outfits, answering questions and putting smiles on faces, though sometimes he could be just a little risque.

"Listen Bing, I am not quite sure why you are angry with me, but could we just possibly talk this out?"

"M'done talkin' this out! God yer _such_ a smug asshole and i'm fed up with it!"

"Smug? Are you referring to the fact I answer questions quickly and efficiently? That is simply my primary objective."

" _Fuck_ yer primary objective. My primary objective is to kick yer ass!" Bing said, pushing Google back as he stumbled.

"Bing, I would suggest widening your stance a bit, that way, all of your force will be in your upper body."

"Shut the fuck up!!!!"

Google gave Bing a weird look, confused as to why the tiny Irish built android hated him so much. As far as he was concerned, they didn't really talk much, let alone _argue_. Well, that is unless Bing decided he would say something wrong so Google would correct it. He never saw it as mean, just one android helping another. He was ripped from his thoughts as a punch landed on his face, a smug smile on Bing's.

"Notso _tough_ now are ye?"

"Bing, I will not fight you. My servers indicate all of your blood is flowing to your face, which would explain why you are blushing. Are you perhaps, _flustered_ by me?" Google asked, keeping a straight face though he was both amused and in pain.

" _Flustered_?  Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me??? It's like 100 degrees out here! Can ye just let me kick yer ass so I can go back inside?"

"I can't let you do that, Bing. But, I can reassure you that I will bring no harm to you. I do not wish to fight you."

"Well, good thing I'm not a fuckin' genie then." Bing said, throwing another punch that Google stopped with his hand. The crowd around them ooo'd as Bing seethed, flipping his wet hair off his face.

"Do you feel _lucky_ , Bing?" Google smiled, eyes glowing as he tilted his head slightly down to look at Bing over his glasses.

He watched as Bing winced under his touch, but never leaving his stare as he gulped. "Always." He smiled, punching Google in the stomach with his free hand. Google sucked air through his teeth in pain, but he remained calm.

"Very well. If you will not listen to reason, I will forfeit." Google smiled, ignoring the bruising pain in his face and stomach. The crowd around them booed and cheered for him, and Bing simply crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I can't _wait_ to be rid of ye one day." Bing said, pushing past everyone to leave.

"See you later, Bing!" Google yelled after him with a smile, not missing the red blush across his neck. Google _loved_ being right.


End file.
